


Katherine Petrova

by Birdie_Mikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Katerina Petrova twin, Katerina and Katharine are twins, Katerina think she’s dead, Katharine is not Katerina, Katherine has a new family, Katherine hates Katerina, Katherine is older than Katerina, Nobody knows about Katherine, Not a Love Story, and Katerina, but she’s not, except for the Mikaelson’s, i think, the Mikaelson’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Birdie_Mikaelson
Summary: Over 500 years ago Klaus Mikealson killed all of Katarina Petrova's family or that's what everybody thought, including Katarina herself who has became an emotionless narcissistic bitch, kind of.I don't own the original and vampire diaries Julie plec dose but I do own Katherine Petrova, her story and a majority of the plot.I can't spell to save my life, so if something incorrect you can tell me just saying sorry in advance.





	1. Extended summery

 

_**When Elena asked Katarina tell her about her life before she was a vampire Katarina left out a very important detail her identical twin sister Katherine, a sister that she thought to be long dead. Five hundred years ago when Katarina was still a human, she felt like her heart was shattered because her baby was taken away from her and she was kicked out of her home, but with the help of her big sister her heart was mended. Katerina was happy and all she needed was her sister to stay happy. After Katherine and Katarina went to England they met the originals and everything went downhill from than on.** _

 

_**For Katarina the Mikaelson brother were nothing but toy even though she did truly care for Elijah, but for Katherine they were her brothers and they told her all of there secret. Klaus and Elijah saw Katherine as their sister even though she had the face of their past lover. Katherine knew everything that the originals knew about the supernatural world and she told Klaus that she would sacrifice her self so he could be a hybrid.** _

 

_**Katarina fled England running from Klaus after being turned into a vampire. When Katarina returned to her family how she found her whole family dead, what she didn’t expect to se was her mirror image laying in a pool of her own blood with life less turquoise eyes staring at Katerina. Katarina didn’t know how her twin was there because she thought that Katherine was still in England, what she did know was that she was once again broken and this time there was no way to fix it. After that day Katarina changed her name to Katherine so she would always have a part of her sister with her.** _

 

_**Katarina had never thought of why her sister was back in Bulgaria and if she wasn’t so emotional when she saw Katherine’s body she would of noticed that her blood was slowly going back into her body. Now five hundred years later to sisters will be reunited one full of joy the other full of hate. Every one but the originals will be confused and shocked because there was a giant chapter left out from the story and this is going to change everything.** _

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Katherine Petrova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some information about Katerina eg. Who she’s killed, her powers and her family also some other stuff.  
> The next chapter will be a proper chapter, but it might be short.

 

 **Katharine**   **Tatia** **Petrova**

**Born**

  * 1473 June 5th. Bulgaria, Age 18/544



**Status**

  * Undead



**Turned**

  * By Klaus in April 1492 (vampier)
  * By Fraya in 1914 December 25th (hybrid)



**Title(s)**

  * Sister (Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Fraya and klaus)
  * My big sister, backstabbing bitch (Katerina)



  **Species**

  * Traveler/doppelgänger originally
  * Vampire (formally)
  * Original Hybrid (vampire and witch) 



**Gender**

  * Female 



**Hobbies:**

  * Drawings
  * Chess
  * Reading
  * Drinking



**Family** **Members**  

  * Niklaus Mikaelson (adopted brother)
  * Elijah Mikaelson (adopted brother)
  * Kol Mikaelson (adopted brother)
  * Rebekah Mikaelson (adopted sister)
  * Fraya Mikaelson (adopted sister)
  * Katerina Petrova (sister)
  * Amara (ancestor, doppelgänger)
  * Tatia † (ancestor, doppelgänger)
  * Mr Petrov † (father)
  * Mrs Petrova † (mother)
  * Nadia Petrova (nice)
  * Isobel Flemming (descendant)
  * Elena Gilbert (descendant, doppelgänger)



**Supernatural** **information**

**Powers**

  * Super Strength: Katherine is a lot stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters, vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans.
  * Super Senses: she has extremely good senses of hearing, sight and smell that is better than all of the other supernatural creatures. 
  * Super Durability: she can take more damage than all of the supernatural creatures.
  * Healing Factor: she can heal all injuries in a matter of seconds. If she isstabbed with Papa Tunde's blade she will just siphon the magic from it.
  * Immortality: Katherine is immortal. She does not physically age and is immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases. The only thing that can kill her is the White oak coated osmium stake. 
  * Mind Compulsion: she can control the thoughts, emotions, actions and memories of humans, vampires, werewolf-vampire hybrids and witches.
  * Illusions: she has the power to play mind tricks on others to make them see/and feel things that aren't actually happening.
  * Siphoning: she possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources. As a result of this ability, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. 
  * Spell Casting: she can change and control events through the use of incantations.
  * Potion Brewing: she has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties.
  * Telekinesis: Katherine has the power to move objects and people.
  * Pain Infliction: she can inflict excruciating migraines to other spices.
  * Pyrokinesis: she has theability to generate and manipulate fire.



**Weakness**

  * Animal Blood: Drinking animal blood weakens her strength, but can ease their hunger better than no blood at all.
  * Broken Neck: Breaking her neck will not kill her but it will leave her unconscious for a few minutes.
  * Desiccation: if she is completely drained of blood or her heart stops she will desiccate, losing most of her strength and any ability to move.
  * Vervain: Vervain prevents herfrom compelling anyone who takes it and will burn her when touched. She will heal very quicker from vervain wounds than others.
  * Wood: A wooden stake through the heart will make her desiccate and she will look as if she was dead, but will wake up within a hours.
  * Overexertion: If she siphons too much power from herhybrid's blood at a time, she may begin to desiccate but after a few minutes she will regenerate.
  * Distraction: if she is not concentrate or giving her full attention to her spells.
  * Lobelia flower:: it takes away her concentration and the practice of magic and can be will and it has the same effect as vervain.
  * Huntress' Blood: If she drinks supernatural huntress' blood it can suppress all magic.
  * White oak coated osmium stake: if she is stabbed directly in the heart she will die.



 

 **Significant** **spells**

  * The Immortality Spell by Fraya to make her an original 
    * Telekinesis 
    * Daylight Amulet Creation Spell (for Katarina)
    * Fire Manipulation Spell
    * Pain Infliction
    * Locator Spells
    * Message Spell
    * Banishing Spell
    * Original Unlinking Spell (with Freya)
    * Petrification Spell
    * Boundary Spells 
    * Protection Spell
    * Linking Spell
    * Healing Spell
    * Sleeping Beauty Reversal Spell



**Significant** **kills**

  * Mr Petrov and Mrs Petrova (April 1492)
  * Dahlia (1914 December)
  * 400 with humanity turned off
  * Over 200 vampires
  * 50 werewolves
  * Over 50 people cause she was hungry
  * Miranda and Grayson Gilbert (May 23rd 2009) 



 

 **Physical** **appearance**

**Height**

  * 5'5" (Feet)
  * 1.71 (Meters) 



**Hair** **colour**

  * Chestnut brown



**Eye** **colour**

  * Turquoise



**Played** **by**

  * Nina Dobrev



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do this with all of the characters that I make in every story.


	3. Meeting Elena, Damon and Stefan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 episode 8, Katherine goes with Elijah to collect the so-called doppelgänger from Rose-Marie and Trevor.

 

Elijah and Klaus had another argument about undaggering their siblings, but this was one of the times when Katherine took Elijah side. Klaus told them that he threw their siblings into the bottom of the ocean and Elijah believed him, Katherine was pissed at him for saying it but she couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or full of shit so after Elijah and Klaus beat the shit out of each other Katherine decided to end their fighting and just snapped Klaus neck and did a boundary spell to make sure that even if he wakes up he can’t leave till Fraya came back. Katherine did a spell on herself and Elijah to make sure that the only why he could find them was Fraya cause she knew that Freya wouldn’t help him. Elijah’s goal was to kill Klaus for supposedly dumping their siblings in the ocean. Katherine didn’t have a feel like killing her brother, she did knew that she was beyond pissed at Klaus but what she didn’t know was if he could just get rid of his siblings like it they are nothing. Freya stayed with Klaus because she knew the truth, Klaus may be a dick most of the time but he loves and cares for his family.

 

When Freya came home and saw Klaus pacing around a destroyed Living room covered in blood she knew he did something that challenges the fundamentals of stupidity.

 

“Nik why are you pacing in the living room”

 

 

“Well dear sister our brother and I had a bit of a spat and our sister thought she’d snap my neck and trap me in the bloody living room ”

 

 

“What did you do this time Nik”

 

 

“Elijah wanted me to undagger our sleeping siblings and I told him that I bury them at sea. Now please release me from this bloody boundary spell”

 

 

“Why the fuck would you do that. So just lost pretty much the only siblings that you have awake, well apart from me”

 

 

“Well I expect you to help me find them”

 

 

“I not helping you, you bloody idiot, but I will let you out.”

 

 

Two months later

 

Katherine is still with Elijah not because she thinks Klaus dumped their siblings in the ocean but because she knew that if she left Elijah he would feel abandoned. She had tried to convince him that Klaus would never do that, she tried to tell him that even though Klaus could be the worse person in the world he still loved his siblings and always will, but Elijah wouldn’t listen he would just ignore her so eventually she gave up. Katherine still texted and called Freya and after a month and nine days, she started finally answered Klaus calls though the first conversation they had involved a lot a yelling and many colourful words. One day Elijah got a call from Rose-Marie saying she found the next doppelgänger for Klaus and she asked for herself and Trevor to be set free if they gave them the doppelgänger, Elijah agreed.

”Are you actually going to forgive them?”

”Rose-Marie maybe but I am going to kill Trevor”

”Way does Rose-Marie live and Trevor die?”

”Trevor is the reason your real sister is a vampire, he betrayed us”

“Katerina is not my sister, she left me for dead, Rebekah and Freya they are my sisters. Why dose Rose-Marie get to live if she has been helping him for the 500 years he was on the run?”

“Sorry sister I forgot that you hate her more than we do and Rose-Marie may live because what she did was for family and if anybody is understanding when it comes to family that is us.”

“That’s understandable, lets get moving brother.”

1 hour and 45 minutes later

After a car ride full of Katherine texting Freya about how Elijah found the doppelgänger and that if she told Klaus she would ignore her for a decade and Elijah channelling his inner Klaus and plotting against his brother. They had finally arrived at the dump of a place that Rose-Marie and Trevor had told them to meet. On her way to the door she heard Trevor and Rose-Marie arguing about whether they should go through with it or not but obviously it was to late. ‘Are you fucking kidding me they stole that from the originals also there always and forever is gonna be gone soon’. Katherine decided to speed in after she heard Elijah declared that it was impossible for the girl to be human.

 

“Hello descendant, you look just like the evil little slut” Katherine

 

 

“Katherine? I thought you were dead” Rose

 

 

“I thought you all wanted to kill Katherine so why are you letting her just stand there” Elena

 

 

“No you incelent little girl nobody ever want Katherine to die or get hurt even but everybody in this room wants Katarina to die” Elijah

 

“If you ever try to compeer me to Katarina again I will personally end you because in my opinion we don’t need you”

 

 

“Sister we do need her and we need her alive”

 

 

“Don’t mean I can’t hurt her, now does it brother”

 

 

“Just don’t do it little sister, one last piece of bisnus and we’re done”

Katherine stopped talking and just listened to Trevor blabber about how he’s waited for years and how sorry he was. Than Elijah asked him were was his laulty, Katherine decided that she should end this stupid conversation and smacked off his head.

 

“YOU-” rose

 

 

“Don’t rose now that you are free, come” Elijah

 

 

“What about the moon stone” Elena

 

 

“What do you know about the moon stone”

 

 

“I know that you need it a..and I know were it is”

 

 

“Yes”

 

 

“I can help you get it”

 

 

“Tell me were it is”

 

 

“It doesn’t work that way”

 

 

“Are you negotiating with me”

 

 

“It’s the first I’ve heard of it”

 

 

“What is this vervain doing around your neck”

 

When Elijah ripped the necklace off of Elena’s neck Katherine thought she saw something familiar on the necklace so she walked over, crouched down and picked it up. It was her sisters necklace though it was originally Esther necklace she knew it belonged to Rebekah what she didn’t know was what it was doing on the doppelgänger neck. Katherine put the necklace in her pocket, she than went decided to listen to the conversation.

 

“Tell me were the moon stone is”

 

 

“In the toam underneath the church Ruans”

 

 

“What is it doing there”

 

 

“It’s with Katherine”

 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I swear to fucking god if you say that agin I will slap you and Lijah you are my brother and I love you but if you say what you thinking I will rip out your heart and make sure it takes a long to time the regrow” Katherine

 

 

“I was only going to say interesting no need to be violent”

 

 

“Don’t be such a bloody prick you basted any mention of my sister makes me pissed”

 

 

“Katherine doesn’t have a sister”

 

 

“Sweetheart her name is Katarina not Katherine that is my fucking name and I stoped bing that bitches sister the moment she left me to save her self.

 

 

“What was that”

 

 

“I don’t know”

 

 

“Who else is in this house”

 

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Move”

 

Elijah dragged Elena near the stair case with Katherine and Rose trailing behind. There was a blur or a vampire that ran near Elijah and he threw Elena at Rose. He than threaten the unknown vampires that they cannot bear him and they’re making a huge mistake.

 

“Up here”‘Is why the fuck is Stefan here’ K

 

“Down here” ‘That just fucking spectacular Damon’s here to’ K

 

“Fuck” Katherine mumbled

 

Elijah shot Katherine a look that just screamed what are you on about.

 

“Ignore me brother”

 

Each of the Salvator brother threw a stake and one of them went into Elijah’s hand wail the other went into Katherine shoulder.

 

“Listen here you arrogant children leave use the bloody hell alone or I will personally kill the both of us”

 

Damon and Stefan took both rose and Elena when the Mikaelson duo were side tracked taking out stakes. Elijah started to rant like a cocky little boy and will he was doing that Katherine pulled the coat rack out of the ground snapped it in half and threw half of it at Elijah in hopes of shutting him up.

 

“I’ll com with you just please don’t hurt my friends”

 

“What games are you playing with me”

 

Elena threw two vervain Granada in their faces. Elijah scream in agony wail Katherine let out a small wimpier. Elijah ran after Elena but than Stefan came out and shot Elijah and Katherine in the stomach with a gun that you would think has stakes in it. Stefan tackled Elijah and they both fell down the stairs. Damon speed in-front of Katherine and jammed a few more stakes in her.

 

“Why are you here Katherine we left you in the tomb to rotten”

 

“You must be talking about my backstabbing bitch of a sister and my name is Katherine her name is Katerina you fucking prick”

 

With that final statement, Katherine took out one of the stakes and stabbed herself in the heart so they would think she was dead. 


End file.
